Trahison
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Les pensées de Road face à la trahison d'Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Merci à HiAi de m'avoir corrigée**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Trahison.**

**Pov Road.**

Je pensais vraiment que tu m'aimais, que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Quelle naïveté que voilà ! Comment un de mes ennemis pourrait m'aimer, toi en l'occurrence, malgré la guerre qui fait rage entre nos deux camps, pourtant j'y ai cru. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu me manipulais, que tes sentiments n'étaient qu'illusoires ou plutôt, c'est moi, qui me voilait la face depuis le début de notre relation. Mes sentiments étant si fort pour toi, mon aimé, j'ai préféré ignorer mes doutes, mes soupçons les enfouissant au fond de moi. Allen, mon amour, me crois-tu si bête, que je ne sache pas que tu aimes cette jeune exorciste, Lenalee ? Pensais-tu, vraiment pouvoir me le cacher ? Malgré la douleur et la tristesse, je n'arrivais pas à te quitter.

Allen m'as-tu jamais aimé un bref instant ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de tout pour moi, ma famille est morte par votre faute, vous les exorcistes. Je suis la seule qui reste encore, plus pour longtemps. Tout est de ma faute, si je t'avais tué lorsque j'en avais l'occasion et j'en ai eu beaucoup, si je ne t'avais pas aimé tout serait alors différent mais avec des SI on refait le monde.

Je te regarde Allen, tu es si beau, si fort, si...inaccessible pour moi désormais. Dans tes yeux se reflète de la tristesse, de la compassion, quelle est cette autre petite lueur dans tes yeux? De l'amour ? Non, impossible ! Tu aimes cette autre fille, je ne suis qu'une mission pour toi, oui, qu'une simple mission, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de me donnée de faux espoirs ? N'en ai-je pas eu assez ?

Je pleure, je n'ai plus personne au monde, toute son morte. Je vais bientôt les rejoindre. C'est une promesse. Pour mourir, j'ai possédé ta précieuse Lenalee, Allen. Ainsi pour la sauver, tu devras toi-même me tuer. Tes amis sont bien trop blessés pour te venir en aide. Je souffre de ton infâme trahison, de ton indifférence face à mes sentiments, moi qui, depuis longtemps avait oublié ce que veut dire le mot amour. A tes côté, je réapprenais l'amour.

Viens, je t'attends, tue-moi. Quoi ? Tu hésites ? Pourtant, tu as peur pour elle, cette humaine. Ne t'inquiète pas, Je vais t'aider à oublier tes doutes. Vois comme ta Lenalee souffre, lorsque je resserre mon emprise sur elle. Une grande colère s'allume en toi, je le sais ,même si tu la dissimule, malgré le peu de temps ensemble, j'ai appris à te connaître.

Tu t'élance vers moi, l'épée en main. Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais me purifier, comme tu essaya de le faire avec Tyki, je ne t'en laisserais pas l'occasion. Tu dois mettre fin à mes jours. Tu me transperce de ton arme. Alors, étais-ce si difficile ? Je souris, malgré la douleur, du sang s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Adieu, Allen, soit heureux avec l'exorciste Lenalee. Tout devient noir autour de moi, je sombre lentement dans les Ténèbres. J'entends des bruits au loin, une voix crie des choses que je ne comprends. Est-ce des sanglots que je perçois par-delà le brouillard qui m'entoure ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, tout est flou. Je suis dans les bras d'Allen, il pleure. Sont-elles pour moi ses larmes ?

Peut-être éprouve-tu quelques sentiments pour moi. Je me surprend aux portes de la mort à l'espérer. Je referme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me sens partir. L'Enfer m'attend. Je te demande juste une choses, Allen, je t'en pris Allen, même si tu ne m'aime pas, si je ne suis rien pour toi, promet moi une chose, ne m'oublie pas, souviens toi de moi aussi longtemps qu'un souffle de vie parcourt ton corps. C'est mon souhait le plus chère et le seul que je te demanderai, Allen, mon amour.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Il y aura un deuxième chapitre du point de vue d'Allen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Voici le Pov d'Allen.**

**Merci à HiAi de m'avoir corrigée**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Trahison. **

**Pov Allen.**

Tu sais Road, mes sentiments à ton égard étaient sincères. Au début, il est vrai, je ne t'aimais pas. Tu n'étais qu'une mission qu'on m'obligea, malgré mes protestations véhémentes, à accepter. J'entretenais, à ce moment là, une relation avec Lenalee, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas la tromper avec toi, Road. Mais, elle me persuada qu'en sortant avec toi, notre victoire serait presque assurée, et plus vite la guerre entre les Noah et les exorcistes se terminerait, plus vite nous pourrions vivre heureux. Sans doute quelqu'un lui avait-il dit de me dire cela pour accepter, car je savais que je lui brisais le cœur de me voir avec une autre qu'elle. Je partageais ce sentiment mais me résigna tout de même.

Mais voilà, plus le temps passa, plus j'appris à te connaître, Toi, Road, la jeune fille que tu es et non pas la Noah cruelle que tu pouvais être. Alors dans mon cœur, des sentiments amoureux apparurent envers toi, ma bien-aimée.

Tu es si belle, si vivante, si exubérante lorsque nous parvenions à nous voir, soit disant, en secret. Lors de nos premiers rendez-vous, je devais jouer le rôle de l'amoureux, mais au fil de du temps, mon rôle n'en fut plus un, c'était devenu une réalité. Je t'aimais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, bien plus que je n'aimais Lenalee. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle faisaient pâle figure face à ceux que je ressentaient pour toi. Alors, je quitta Lenalee, triste de la faire souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, tout est fini, n'est ce pas ? Nous avons tué ta famille, nos ennemis. Une bataille acharnée s'est déroulée. Mes amis sont gravement blessés mais leur vie n'est pas menacée. Les tiens sont morts. Tu es la seule qui reste. Toi, pour qui mon cœur bat.

Je te vois, désemparée, en pleurs. Mon cœur est lourd. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis tellement triste de te voir comme cela. Tu me regarde, d'un regard blessé. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Je t'aime, mais la bataille était inévitable et tu le sais.

Que fais-tu, mon ange ? Non, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas t'affronter, je t'aime trop pour cela. Laisse Lenalee, tranquille. Pars, fuis pour que tu puisses vivre. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

J'aimerais tellement te détester, pouvoir te haïr. Tout aurait été plus simple, beaucoup plus simple. Tu resserres ton emprise sur Lenalee. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, alors. Le rage m'aveugle, lorsque ses cris de douleur parviennent jusqu'à moi. Mais est-ce ma rage ou celle du 14ème qui me consume à cet instant. Je ne sais pas mais je réalise que je viens de commettre une terrible erreur lorsque je reprend mes esprits. Je viens de te transpercer, toi, la femme que j'aime. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreurs. Qu'ai-je fait ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar. Je te vois lentement sourire, du sang s'échappe de tes lèvres.

Lentement ton corps s'affaisse. J'ai beau te crier de rester avec moi, tu ne m'entends pas. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux rougis glissant sur mes joues, maintenant humides. Je te serre contre moi. Tu ouvres alors péniblement les yeux, tu me regarde tendrement, puis les referme, un sourie se peint sur tes lèvres rouge de ton sang. Ton corps n'est plus et se détend. Tu n'est plus. Tu es morte. Tu m'abandonne. Pourquoi devions-nous nous affronter ? Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Continuer à vivre ou mourir ? Rester dans le passé ou marcher vers l'avenir ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis ta mort, je viens de t'enterrer, toi et les tiens. Je souffre, les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Pour eux, j'avais accompli ma mission rien de plus. J'aimerais te rejoindre, mais malgré cette envie, j'ai décidé de continuer de vivre, d'aller de l'avant. Mais une chose est sure, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Quelques soient les mois, les années qui passent, tu resteras pour toujours dans mon cœur. Jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Personne ne pourras te remplacer. Parce que tu étais, tu es et tu resteras toujours unique à mes yeux pour toujours et à jamais.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avait aimé**

**A bientôt.**** =)**


End file.
